El Sol y La Luna
by Gemivi
Summary: One Shot. Edward se ha ido de caza con sus hermanos, y Bella decide contarle una historia a Nessi antes de dormir.


**El Sol y La Luna**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen unica y exclusivamaente a Stephany Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La leyenda que Bella narra tampoco es de mi autoria y en las paginas que la han publicado aparece como autor desconocido.**

Me encontraba sentada en la enorme sala de los Cullen pensando en todas las cosas que tenia por hacer en la mañana, cuando la musical voz de mi hija me interrumpió.

-¿Mamí?- me llamo mi pequeña Renessme, a pesar de sus cortos dos años ya tenía la apariencia de una niña de cinco. Era la perfecta mezcla de mi yo humana y Edward.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le pregunte ya era muy tarde y mi hija no solía estar despierta hasta estas horas.

-No puedo dormir- me dijo mi pequeña con una carita de sueño adorable.

-¿Quiere que caliente un poco de leche?- le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Nessi negó con la cabeza haciendo una pequeña mueca.- ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

-¿Me puedes contar una historia?- pregunto con un irresistible puchero en su rostro, y quien era yo para negarle algo a mi pequeña.

-¡está bien! pero vamos a la cama para que trates de dormir.

Cuando Nessi ya estaba arropada y lista para dormir en su cama, me recosté a su lado.

-¿Qué historia te gustaría oír? – le pregunte, a mi pequeña no le gustaban las típicas historias de princesas, y debido a su mente vampírica, las historias de niños le parecían muy aburridas. Era un verdadero reto conseguir historias que le interesaran cada día.

- Quiero que me cuentes alguna de las leyendas que cuentan en las fogatas de la Push – le sonreí mientras trataba de recordar alguna leyenda, que fuera adecuada para alguien de dos años. Cuando recordé una que fuera adecuada acomode a Nessi y comencé el relato.

-Cuando el SOL y la LUNA se encontraron por primera vez se enamoraron perdidamente y desde ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran amor- al narrar la historia trate de imitar ese tono profundo y lleno de misterio que usaban mis amigos de la Push al narrar sus leyendas.

-El mundo aun no existía y el día que Dios decidió crearlo, les dio un toque final… ¡el brillo!

-Dios decidió que el SOL iluminaría el día y que la LUNA iluminaría la noche y por ese motivo estarían obligados a vivir separados.

-Ambos fueron invadidos por una gran tristeza y cuando se dieron cuenta que nunca más se encontrarían…

-La LUNA fue quedándose cada vez más triste. A pesar del brillo dado por Dios, ella se sentía sola.

-El SOL a su vez, había ganado un título de nobleza "ASTRO REY" pero eso tampoco le hizo feliz- No pude evitar sentir una gran opresión en mi pecho, esta parte de la historia me recordaba la época en que Edward se fue, esos seis largos meses que estuvimos separados.

Decidí continuar con la historia antes de quedar sumida en mis recuerdos.

-Dios viendo esto los llamó y les explicó:

-Tú, LUNA, iluminarás las noches frías y calientes, encantarás a los enamorados y serás frecuentemente protagonista de hermosas poesías.

-En cuanto a ti SOL, mantendrás ese título porque serás el más importante de los astros, iluminar la Tierra durante el día, darás calor al ser humano y solo eso hará a las personas más felices.

-La LUNA más triste se puso con ese cruel destino y lloró amargamente y el SOL al verla tan triste, decidió que no podría ser débil, ya que debía darle fuerzas y ayudarla a aceptar lo que Dios había decidido.

-Aun así, el estaba tan preocupado que decidió pedirle algo a Dios:

-Señor, ayúdale a la LUNA por favor, es más frágil que yo, no soportará la soledad…

-Y Dios… en su gran compasión… creó las estrellas para hacerle compañía a la bella LUNA.

-La LUNA siempre que está muy triste recurre a las estrellas que hacen de todo para consolarla, pero casi nunca lo consiguen – en esta parte no pude evitar pensar en la persona que había sido mi estrella en esos momentos difíciles, mi mejor amigo Jacob.

-Hoy ambos viven así… separados, el SOL finge que es feliz, y la LUNA no puede disimular su tristeza.

-El SOL arde de amor por ella y ella vive en las tinieblas de su pena.

-Dicen que la orden de Dios era que la LUNA debería de ser siempre llena y luminosa, pero no lo logró… porque es mujer y una mujer tiene fases… Cuando es feliz, consigue ser llena, pero cuando es infeliz es menguante, ni siquiera es posible apreciar su brillo.

-LUNA y SOL siguen su camino. El solitario pero fuerte y ella, acompañada de las estrellas, pero débil.

-Los hombres intentan constantemente conquistarla, como si eso fuese posible. Algunos han ido incluso hasta ella, pero han vuelto siempre solos. Nadie jamás ha conseguido traerla hasta la tierra, nadie realmente ha conseguido conquistarla por más que lo intentaron.

-Sucede que Dios decidió que ningún amor en este mundo fuese realmente imposible, ni siquiera el de la LUNA y el SOL… fue en ese instante cuando El creo **El Eclipse.**

-Hoy SOL y LUNA viven esperando ese instante, esos momentos que les fueron concedidos y que tanto cuestan que sucedan.

-Cuando mires al cielo, a partir de ahora y veas que el SOL cubre a la LUNA es porque el SOL se acuesta sobre ella y comienzan a amarse. Es a ese acto de amor al que se le dio el nombre de Eclipse.

-Es importante recordar que el brillo de su éxtasis es tan grande que se aconseja no mirar al cielo en ese momento, tus ojos pueden cegarse al ver tanto amor.

Al terminar la historia me volví a ver a Nessi, que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Le di un beso en la frente, antes de arroparla y salir sin hacer ruido, al salir al pasillo dos fuertes y conocidos brazos me atraparon.

-¡Te extrañe!- me dijo la aterciopelada voz de mi esposo, justo antes de darme un beso que seguramente me hubiera dejado sin aliento de seguir siendo humana.

-¡yo también! Pero creía que no regresaban hasta mañana por la mañana.

-Los chicos terminaron de cazar antes de tiempo y no podía aguantar mucho mas sin verte así que decidimos regresar- me dijo al tiempo que apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro- Me alegro de no haberme perdido la historia.

-¿Te gusto? –le pregunte algo insegura, Edward jamás había oído algunas de las leyendas que le contaba a Nessi.

-¡Claro que sí!- Me dijo cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación, sin dejar de besarme.- ¿Pero sabes que me gusto más?

-Yo solo negué con la cabeza- ¡que el sol y la luna encontraron la manera de estar juntos!- Me dijo al oído.

Horas después no encontrábamos abrazados en la cama, mientras Edward acariciaba mi espalda desnuda con sus dedos.

-¡Te amo!- le dije acariciando su torso desnudo y perfecto.

-¡Y yo a ti mi pequeña luna!- me dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa antes de volver a besarme.

Solo pude reírme ante su declaración, antes de seguir disfrutando de esta nueva existencia con el amor de mi vida.

**¡Que les pareció! La leyenda no es mia, pero cuando la ley me encanto; no sé quién es el autor ya que en la pagina aparece como autor desconocido.**

**¡Espero de todo corazón que les guste! Y ya saben se aceptan todas sus criticas, comentarios y sugerencias.**

**PD: ****Tu ya sabías que en la tierra existían Sol y Luna... y también que existe el eclipse... pero esta es la parte de la historia que tu no conocías.**


End file.
